dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
David Ishihara
David is an original character, the leader of the Brave Adventurers, and the main protagonist of Part 2. Having lived the life of a Paranormal Investigator in Tokyo before Junko shattered his world with the Tragedy, David was thrown into the chaos of the crisis of the universes unwillingly. Thanks to his study of cryomancy and mythological creatures, he became an exceptional demon hunter. It has been known in Final Fantasy IV that he is half-Lunarian when he learned he inherited the blood from his mother. It's revealed in Warriors Orochi 4 that David and his bloodline are descendants of the Minamoto clan. After being rescued by a then-resurrected Sectonia from a swarm of Monokumas, he formed his team and was whisked to Elympios, where they helped Ludger pass Origin's Trial at the Land of Canaan. This became the defining moment of David's hero career. Seeing as though a lot of his members have suffered a great deal of pain at one point or another, David makes it his mission to travel the worlds and end the chaos that plagues them. According to his reflection in the redux of the Dimensional Heroes' second trip to Kadic, his role in the Azran Legacy is to find troubled souls and use his kind and compassionate heart to bring them in the right direction and rise up against the most bitter of adversaries, although he later dismisses the Azran Legacy, as he often considers prophecies just another term from pre-determined fates. His character arc is about coming to terms with the kind of hero he wants to be and finding his own sense of justice. He used to be a very skilled tennis player, to the point where he was considered for enrolling in Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Tennis Star. Unfortunately, Junko's Tragedy kicked off before his admission was finalized. In terms of stereotypical roles, David often shows shades of a JRPG protagonist, always striving to better himself for the sake of his companions and the beliefs he holds. In contrast to Hope's spotlight hogging tendencies, David is a very modest individual, often lamenting that his achievements couldn't be possible if it weren't for his companions. While he has a tendency to get competitive every once in a while when it comes to athletics and anything related, he is, for the most part, a very mild-mannered and well-meaning young man. Arguably, it is this particular trait that has him regarded as one of the nicest figures in the Hero Alliance, and to an extent, the series. He also lives by a code of honor, in which if there is a debt that can be repaid, he does everything in his power to do so, no matter how unbelievable his acts for doing so may seem, even if it means defying fate. It is often his actions that make the people around him realize how much control of their destinies they really have. Sometimes, this tends to make David serve as motivation for his allies when they get stronger or gain new abilities, usually when he's not the one fighting or he isn't around. After moments like Furious Sports, the Tokyo Digitization Incident, the respite from obtaining his Hero License, and the World of Light, David has noticeably become more and more lively and upbeat, as if his life is finally starting to put itself back together again. David isn't racist towards a lot of the races he encounters. Moreso, he actually enjoys their company. This may stem from the fact that he is a product of two separate races himself, or because he leads a group filled with different species. As such, he has strong morals and does not condone serious cases of several social issues such as racism, discrimination, and exploitation. Due to his former occupation as a paranormal investigator, David possess vast knowledge of creatures, monsters, and deities from various mythologies. He also tends to be very responsible, usually being the one to make dealings for his team and keeping track of their objectives. However, he also tends to keep certain details to heart, often being told he's 'reading too much into things', which some characters, even David himself, considers a bad habit despite his attempts at easing up on it. Just as there are two sides of the moon, there is a side to David that contrasts his usual kind-hearted demeanor that he prefers not to share openly in fear of one day going berserk and unintentionally hurting his comrades. The guitar in David's room and his performances in the Metro Kingdom and in Paris indicate that he tends to perform music from time to time. His favorite genre is rock and his favorite songs are from 80's rock bands. His most prominent roles are in the Tales stories, where he worked alongside the main protagonist of the story most of the time, and the Injustice stories, where he defeated Wonder Woman and Brainiac, and formed a sort of rivalry with Cheetah, which got less hostile as time went on. David has proved to be a capable battler with a broadsword, twin semi-automatic pistols and a large assortment of artes for the weapons and ice spells. After defeating Vincent, he gained Masakado, a legendary god-slaying blade aptly named after the great samurai of the Heian era, and in Glenwood, learned to armatize with the Four Guardians of Alola, but lost the ability in Infernity Tower when the Tapu Guardians returned to Alola. Thanks to his Lunarian blood, his magic is more potent than that of a full-blooded human. He learned the Arctic Style of Color Fighting from a yuki-onna named Sayuri, and has taken in Francisca as a pupil. His resolve to protect what he has left has granted him the ability to use Sapphire God Mode when he fought against Jexi in the UA Sports Festival. That same resolve, coupled with his determination to save Cheetah's soul as retribution for the turn of events he himself has wrought, allowed him to awaken to its second stage, Sapphire God Mode: The Honorable. Thanks to the training he went through in the UA Training Camp, his core speed has increased immensely, enough to keep up with Kentaurosmon, and he is able to combine his Sapphire God Mode with his Ice Reaper Claw to create Sapphire God: Armament. After an incident in the Demon Universe with Dante, Miu and Nico made him replicas of Dante's signature guns, Ebony and Ivory. On his second trip to the Blue Planet, David's bonds with everyone allowed him to reach a third stage to God Mode: Burst Mode. He also seems to possess some strategic ability, though not quite at the same level as Leopardmon, whom he has a friendly rivalry with in this regard. In terms of appearance, David is an athletic-looking young man with short blonde hair and bluish-gray eyes(though his right eye was crystallized in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire when he caught Kyogre). In his initial debut, he wears a black leather jacket and pants with sneakers. However, as of Injustice 2, he wears a blue shirt under a black jacket with blue pants, sneakers, white gloves, and a black fedora. His tennis gear consists of a light blue short-sleeved shirt with light blue shorts and a tennis visor. Trivia * It is unclear when David and Sectonia started developing feelings for each other, although it's likely when Sectonia was kidnapped by Raz in Ikebukuro, where instead of leaving the fight to Jexi, David decided to save her and fought Raz himself. * As the leader of the Brave Adventurers, David was required to participate in the UA Sports Festival, with his representatives being Sectonia, Jude, Kabuki, Kurochi, Kokoro, Ross, and Mayumi. He became the runner up, losing the championship to Kurochi. * His Buddyfight records are as follows: lost in Block B semifinals in the WBC, 3rd place in Block B in Buddy Masters Cup, runner up in GGG Cup, champion of the individual format of Ace Buddymasters. * David partnered with Sectonia in the Tennis portion of Furious Sports, narrowly winning the championship from Skyler and Illuma. * David participated in the Perfect Link Tournament, his Perfect Links being Froslass and Kyogre. He has defeated Fro, Cetus, Naomi, Sectonia, Sasuke, and Swimmer, and made it to the finals, only to tie with Jexi for 4th. * His mastery of tennis and his love for competitions may imply that he may have had, or probably still has, aspirations to be an Olympic athlete. Voice Actors En: Johnny Yong Bosch (Ichigo Kurosaki/Bleach) Jp: Sachi Kokuryu (Reiji/Gundam Build Fighters) Notable Quotes (dealing a finishing blow/initiating a Mystic Arte) "You're finished!"/"This is the end!" (about to fight in a one-on-one battle) "Nobody move. This is my fight!"/"Just leave it to me."/"I've got this one!" (to Silver Horn) “To revel in the pain, suffering, and despair of others… People like you… Make me sick!” (in a card game, on the winning turn) "Match Point!" (winning a battle/card game) "That's Game, Set & Match!" (to Aapep) “If you say you don’t fear anything… Then you can no longer be considered living.” Category:Males Category:Brave Adventurers Category:Color Fighters Category:Ice users Category:Standard Universe Category:Lunarian Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Strategist Category:Swordsman Category:Gunman